pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dread
Dread is an American thriller - horror film from 2009 that Anthony DiBlasi made his directorial debut. The script is based on a short story from the collection Books of Blood Volume II of Clive Barker , who also worked on the film as a producer. Story During a college philosophy meets the spirited film student Stephen Quaid. Which allows him to investigate together the biggest fears that people live with, as the subject of his thesis . Implementing those they invite volunteers to tell during an interview for a running camera what the topic means to them personally. Stephen takes his fellow student Cheryl there to assemble the images. Stephen Quaid says he lost his fifteenth his older brother, because the drunk crashed into a car accident. Quaid reveals to Stephen that he was on his sixth witnessing the murder of his parents. A man with an ax she hit his eyes dead. The culprit was never apprehended. Quaid has daily nightmares about and imagines sometimes awake in that he sees the killer. Cheryl tells the boys that her father as a little girl systematically abused. As evening he crawled into bed with her, while he smelled always huge for meat, because he worked as a meat packer. She therefore got such a dislike of meat they were vegetarian and even the smell of it still can not tolerate. Abby, a friend of Stephen, was born with great archipelago spots on her face and body. She feels here all her life constantly looked at. She finds it terribly when people look at her.Volunteer Joshua was temporarily in an accident in his childhood deaf . His greatest fear is that he is this for whatever reason ever again. A Goth girl reports to investigators and lied that she once tried to commit suicide. Quaid has her through, is furious and flies the girl to reveal her fake scar. Stephen and Cheryl think the way he does go far. For them, the study "only" a school. Quaid they reproach. For him it means much more. In his fury about that stores the movie and computer equipment with the results of all their efforts on short and small. The group is on site apart. When Cheryl goes to see if there is still something to save their film material, Quaid takes her prisoner. For him personally begin at that time a new phase of the investigation. He starts people to confront their fears in order to see for themselves whether they thereby come or block over. With that aim, he picks up the evening Stephen in a car and rides with him harshly on a wall. Quaid brakes just before they hit it. Stephen runs away evil. The next day Quaid puts images of Abby on all displays of the school grounds. Which he recorded when she undressed after he seduced her. Abby gets so overwrought that she fills a tub with bleach , it sits down and tries with steel wool to scrub the pigmentation of their skin. Stephen found her badly injured and brings her to the hospital. Quaid has since Joshua under false pretenses lured back to his home. There, he ties him and shoot him with a pistol bullets right past his ear, to Joshua again to deaf. Thereby gets into shock . After Stephen Abby's room flows into the hospital, he sees hang an ax behind safety glass on the wall. He takes the note and goes to the house of the Quaid to deliver a taste of their own medicine. Joshua Stephen sees from his room in the hospital and goes after him. Arriving at the home of Stephen Quaid strikes a door shattered. Quaid relived this part of his childhood trauma. After demolishing the door, Stephen throws the ax on the floor and tries to talk to Quaid. That overpowers him and ties him up. Unseen Joshua picks up the left ax. Quaid binds Stephen fixed and forcing him to look at a screen. Then Cheryl is seen locked in a room with shelves for the windows. Next to her is a sign with a large piece of raw meat. That must eat them before they can away from Quaid. She's locked seven seven days before she gives in to her hunger and it is now tainted with maggots covered all meat eaten. After the end of the movie tells Quaid Stephen Cheryl then he has been let go. An unfamiliar sound in home makes Quaid takes his gun. He shows Stephen tied behind and goes to investigate. Stephen nevertheless wriggles loose, grabs a knife and steals chase Quaid. Just before he could stabbing to Joshua Quaid attacks with the ax. Jumping alone aside, leaving Joshua ax packed into Stephen's chest plant. Quaid shoots showing the overall Joshua disoriented in the head while he sees the man himself rather than his fellow student who killed his parents. Stephen succumbs to his injury. Quaid then drag him across the floor to a back room. He appears to imprison Cheryl. He explains the corpse of Stephen at her on the floor and tosses her the knife that which was carrying. For he is the door locked, Quaid tells her that he sometimes wants to see how long it takes for them so hungry that they are 'there' to begin. edit * Jackson Rathbone - Stephen Grace * Shaun Evans - Quaid * Hanne Steen - Cheryl Fromm * Laura Donnelly - Abby * Jonathan Readwin - Joshua Shaw * Vivian Gray - Tabitha Swan * Carl McCrystal - the 'ax murderer' * Cheyanne Raymond - Zooey * Zoe Stollery - Shauna * Elspeth Rae - Samantha * Erin Gavin - Valerie * Matt Jessup - Bobby How * Eva Wyrwal - Roo Roo * Adam Davenport - Alex Hustler * Elissa Dowling - Tamsin Kendall * Paloma Faith - Clara Thornhill * Michelle Tate - Jo Jo Lospecchio * Steven Clarke - Bruno * Leon Ockenden - Jimmy Cake Category:Horror movie Category:Thriller (film) Category:Films 2009 Category:American film